Suprise, Rei-Chan!
by Apocalypsey
Summary: As Rei searches for Nagisa in the old swim club building, he is stopped for a 'break' with Nagisa... yaiO* - you know what happenD don't u try to deny it Rei - *


_Authors Note: _

_I made one. I finally made a yaoi fanfic. Hallelujah and thank the lords. On with the show now!_

"Nagisa?" Rei's voice echoed in the lonely and cold building, "Nagisa?!" His voice loudened. Out of the blue, a shadowy figure (that sooner revealed this golden hair in the dim light) appeared and grabbed Rei violently. Rei had tried to get him off, but no, Nagisa was determined to get what he wanted. The quickened hands touched around him, tugging at his shirt.

"Nagi-!" Rei shouted once more, Nagisa had silenced the blue-haired boy with the touch of their lips. If the plan was to shut him up, it definitely worked. Rei layed on the floor in shock as Nagisa broke apart their kiss. He returned to the kissing after pausing, giving Rei a few seconds to react. While taking control- sitting farther up and topping Rei – he tugged on his shirt and lifting it. Revealing his stomach, the boy sat up and ripped off his shirt. Suprisingly Rei even more. Though he was speechless, he had a thousand thoughts going on his mind. But few that pushed him far enough to stop the lust-full (and perhaps romantic) boy that stood (or sat) before him. He couldn't explain it, but the former-track star was liking every second of this. He wanted to cooperate; after all, he _is _a hard worker.

Breaking up the kiss, that had left saliva that formed the connection of their mouths to hang, Rei pushed up. His thin and cold hands scooted up Nasiga's back, giving him chills from the coldness. He grabbed onto the golden hair, making the other lover give out a quiet moan. Rei buried his face in the other's neck, kissing down on the skin.

"…Rei…" Nagi whispered, grabbing around the other's back. Rei pushed back Nagisa to the cold ground of the abandoned building, pushing a kiss. Their tongue's played with each other and they both let out a grin. Rei's curious hands slowly searched down to the other's hips. Putting the tips of his fingers into the small capacity of the other's shorts, he pulled them down. Nagisa arched and helped and remove them, throwing them carelessly on the free space around them. The area around had their shirts and (now) both of their pants scattered around. Nagisa grabbed and rubbed above Rei's erect friend, making him moan of the feeling he had never experienced. Rei barely knew what to do, but he knew enough. Both wanting to take control, Rei was defeated and Nagisa toppled against him. Kissing down to his aroused area and taking it out. Rubbing it with his hands, creating a warm feeling, then adding in licks of his tongue. Rei gave out moans frequently, the feeling bringing him pleasure to his core. After a few good minutes of a decent (amazing to Rei) blowjob, Rei held up Nagisa, supporting his back with his muscular arms/hands.

The sweat that dripped around their bodies aroused both of the boys even more. Nagisa grabbed Rei and slowly set it inside of him. Nagisa giving out a loud moan to the satisfaction and pain it brought. Rei felt an even more pleasured feeling and layed back. Watching the cute boy ride him, he got blushes, and being watched Nagisa got blushes as well.

Rei sat up, taking control, and rolled around, putting Rei on top and Nagisa on bottom. Pushing in and out, the boys both moaned at the quickened speed of this position.

"I'm…com- " Rei pulled out and layed his dick above the other's dick, the throbbing organ spilled out the transparent and white mix on the boy's stomach. They both gave out sighs of exhaustion, but they both knew this wasn't over. Rei grabbed onto Nagisa's penis and rubbed, licked, and sucked until the same cream rushed out under Rei's collarbones.

Lying against the blue wall, they both looked in different directions. Rei bent over and searched for his clothes, throwing Nagisa's his.

"We have to go before the other's come and find us like this." Rei said, adjusting his glasses and putting on his clothes. The other doing the same but at a slower paste. As they walked out side by side, Rei overthought what just happened. Nagisa looked at his red cheeks and worried face, his pale hands grabbed onto Rei's butt, snapping him out of his thoughts at the sudden move. Nagisa giggled at his reaction, "You're so cute." He silently said, finishing his giggles and walked out to the rest of the team.

Please leave a review (and the stuff) telling me what you think about this. tHanks.


End file.
